Barfie and the Burger Queen
Another recording of history! Yes, this did happen, though perhpas not exactly as written. To the Traveling Wilbury's "Tweeter and the Monkey Man" Barfie & the Burger Queen Barfie and the Burger Queen were kind of disturbed, They'd been up night because of vomitting herbs, That they had just bought from a dealer named Kuup, They ignored his reputation of frequent player dupes. Barfie was a boy scout, used to be Drasnian Spies, But defected as he figured out everybody hates those guys. They knew that they be happier coloured all in green, So they went to a deserted isle and made Chaos Unseen. And the puke came down, covered all the ground, But worse than the sight or smell, you should have heard the sound. It's true that Barfie never liked the Drasnian Ever since defection, mess with their minds is the plan. BQ signed up in her youth to be Barfie's slave And now she has to put up with his being depraved. It was on Imperial Road, Barfie was the tank, Then they fell victim to their very own crazy prank. They both pulled out some herbs, 'cause they were both tired And what happenned next is similar to eating food that has expired! And the puke came down, covered all the ground, But worse than the sight or smell, you should have heard the sound. A Drasnian strolled up, made remarks that were unkind, Barfie took his axe away and messed up his mind. The Drasnian was left tied upside down naked to a tree Beside a bin of rotten fruit and sign "Throw these at me!" The smell of the garbage, started a rain of puke, Projectile vomitting took the place of a stern rebuke BQ could not keep nothin' down, hurled with all she got, Barfie joined right in, mixed his barf up with snot. And the puke came down, covered all the ground, But worse than the sight or smell, you should have heard the sound. Someplace near Midgaard Castle, they ran outta gas, BQ said to Barfie, "I'm not sure I can last." Suddenly she jumped up, said "Sorry, I gotta go! I can feel another upsurge of puke that I can't swallow!" Barfie was found in Udgaard curled up at the healer's feet, BQ was found in a river ditch wrapped in a soiled sheet. Both were dehydrated, but mumbled the same words, "Next time I'm gonna check before I chew on random herbs!" And the puke came down, covered all the ground, But worse than the sight or smell, you should have heard the sound. Now the towns here in Valhalla are cleaning up the mess, How long it will fully take is anyone's guess. They ruined all my wardrobe, every bit of it is gone, Since I could not find a single piece without a pukestain on. I think I'll go to Sanc End, and have myself some fun, I'm sure it will reek like barf for at least a month. Sometimes I think of Barfie, Sometimes think of BQ, Then I think vomitting herbs is not something to do! And the puke came down, covered all the ground, But worse than the sight or smell, you should have heard the sound.